


Hungry eyes

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dentists, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara May,a seventeen year old with anxiety.His Brother Brian,is a dentist,he doesn't agree with Freddie always going out on his motorbike,they live in Phoenix,Arizona.its dangerous at night.yet Freddie meets dancer boy,Roger Taylor,regular dancer for the annual dance show in North Carolina.They meet when brian and Freddie are on Vacation to Carolina for a couple weeks after Brian talks business to an old friend.Brian's boyfriend,John will be there.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Freddies Bike: _ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara May(Biker):17_ **

**_Roger Taylor(dancer):18_ **

**_Brian May(dentist):27_ **

**_John deacon:25(paediatrician)_ **

**_Street name:4th Avenue,Boulevard_ **

**_................................_ **

** _Freddie Bulsara May,a seventeen year old with anxiety.His Brother Brian,is a dentist,he doesn't agree with Freddie always going out on his motorbike,they live in Phoenix,Arizona.its dangerous at night.yet Freddie meets dancer boy,Roger Taylor,regular dancer for the annual dance show in North Carolina.They meet when brian and Freddie are on Vacation to Carolina for a couple weeks after Brian talks business to an old friend.Brian's boyfriend,John will be there.  
_ **

** _...................................._ **

** _June 12th 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm seventeen.My brother,Brian is a dentist.I hate it,i have anxiety so it makes having a check up worse.I have my own Motorbike,Honda RVF400,its a beauty,i ride at night.i can't ride it to college.We live in Phoenix Arizona.I have a service dog for my anxiety,i walk to college,but of course i have a week off. 

So that means double the check up."Freddie!come down here,i want you to meet someone!",Brian calls.I love living in america,we moved From London when i was fourteen.I walked downstairs with snowy by my side,he's my service dog,a white Siberian husky.with a dyed tail."yes Brian?",i huffed.

"this is John",he says,i roll my eyes."well,its nice meeting you",John says"you too",i mutter.thing is i hate doctors."John's moving in",Brian says,i went to my room,put on my jeans,T shirt,grabbed my motorbike jacket,helmet,keys,got my trainers on,left Snowy with brian."don't you dare leave",Brian warned"i'm seventeen",i say.

"keys now",he says sternly.I ignored him.got on my bike,got my helmet on,put the key in,heard the purr of my baby."See ya fuckers!",i called out.i rode off,I went to my favourite spot,up on the mountain,following a trail,its nice at night.a great view of the city. 

"hey",one of my friends,George michael,he's 17 too and a biker"hey Mikey",i smile."run away again?",i nodded.i'm use to running away,i would be gone for days.We're together,yes dating."I love you",i say"i love you too,"we kissed.

we rode down together,i rode behind him,i fell off my bike"you okay?!",he asked"i'm fine Mikey",i say.We went to Brian's clinic,pulled up outside,i put my kickstand down.we go inside,my helmet in my hand.i ruffle my hair.

its short at the moment."Freddie May!",Brian called.i had mud on my jeans.i took off my gloves.I knew he was angry.he came out of his office."what did i tell you not to do?",he asked"leave the house",i say"what did you do?",he asked"left the house",i say."keys"he says,i hand them to George."don't give them to him",i say.

I walked into Brian's exam room."yes Snowy is here",he says,i nodded.I sat in the chair."Bri?When's the Kareem coming home?",i ask"I don't know Freddie",he says.Kareem is my brother,Brian took him in after me.Kareem's in the Army,its rare i get to see him when he comes home.

"I think he's home tomorrow",i nodded.Brian leaned the chair back,"Open wide",he says.I do."i already know you don't brush when you should",he says."so,you'll get a cleaning",he says.I whined"Open",he says,i obeyed.he picked up the polisher.

Putting the paste on it,he cleaned my teeth.

after five minutes,he was done.i grabbed my keys from George,and helmet."George lets go",i say,we went up to the mountain.we heard cop car sirens.we rode away.i got hit by another car,skidding away from my bike."Freddie!",George rode over to me."i'm fine",i say"No you're not",he says.i sat up.i walked to my bike,kick started it. 

I got home,let myself in"i'm back",i say.i wasn't wearing my helmet,i had scratches on my cheek,i threw my helmet on the floor,Keys on the counter.Brian came in."what happened?",he asked."got hit",i mutter"speak up",he says"i got hit by a car",i say."are you sure?",he asked"yes",i say.

**_June 13th 1990,Tuesday_**

"Freddie,someone's here to see you",i look at Brian"get out",i yawned,i got dressed into another pair of jeans,this time black,grabbed my white T shirt,jacket,trainers,brushed my teeth.walked downstairs,grabbed my keys,had breakfast." jaaneman, main ghar hoon(Sweetheart,i'm home)",it can't be.I turned around.

I left the house on my bike.I went to the mountain.i heard someone else"you're not dreaming",George."piss off",i say"Kareem's back",i say."After three years?",he asked,i nodded.I stood with my bike."leaves for three years",i sighed.George kissed me.

we rode around for a bit.i went home.let myself in"aren't you happy to see me?",Kareem asked"No",i say"you left for three years.",i say."Three fucking years!",i yelled."i was serving!",he argued"so what?!You left for three years,i got stuck with Brian!",i yelled."I hate you Kareem!",i screamed.

i ran to my room,slamming the door.i sat on my bed,crying.Snowy comforted me."I love you",i muttered to him,"DPT",i say,i got comfortable,he laid on my chest"good boy",i say.Brian came in"hey,you okay?",he asked,i nodded."you sure little brother?",he asked"yeah,just kinda wound up",i say.Brian kissed my cheek. 

"I know its all sudden of Kareem coming back",he says"he left for three years Brian",i say."I know",he says.i sat up"why don't you spend time with him",Brian suggests"No",i say."he fucking left for three years! i'm seventeen,he left when i was fourteen,i don't ever want to see him",i say.Brian pulled me over his lap,he does spank me.

"alright then,until you apologise,i'm spanking you everyday",he says"whatever",i spat."i'll leave your boxers on this time",he says.he spanked me hard,"breathe",he says."trying,your knee is pressing into my chest",i say to him,he gave me ten hits with his hand."breathe Freddie bear",he says.

he pulled me up onto his lap."are you going to apologise?",he asked"i'm sorry",i say."for what?",he asked"being a brat",i mumble."i'll run you a bubble bath",he says"honey scented",he grinned"fuck you Brian",i giggled."this is why i love you over Kareem",i say."i spoil you",Brian says"i love it,",i say."Freddie,i've enrolled you into a military type school",he says"what?!",i say"hopefully get rid of the attitude,its your choice but if you do go,you'll attend your normal college for a week then the military school the next week",he says."I don't know",i say.

"its not a boarding school",he smiled.i got in the bath.I let Brian wash my hair,"Freddie,will you please apologise to your other brother",he asked"No",i say.I got out the bath,dried off,put on clean boxers,clean jogging bottoms with a hoodie.

My wrist is killing me since i got hit.went downstairs."Freddie,let John take a look at your wrist",Brian says."No,its fine",i say."Freddie Bulsara May",he sternly says"Now",he then says."Its fine Brian",i say"pick up a glass",he says,i smirking,i bit my lap,picked it up.he rolled down my sleeve"Now!",he barked.i roll my eyes"you're twenty fucking seven",i mutter."and?",he scoffed"i'm your guardian",he says,"dickhead more like",i reply under my breath,he smacked the back of my head.

"phone",i gave it to him."i'll be keeping this",he took my keys.We walked into Brian's boyfriend's exam room,John is a paediatrician and i don't like him. "Show him",Brian hissed.I was reluctant."Now Freddie before i have to spank you again",he hissed.i do.Snowy is by my side.its my good wrist.

"Does it hurt?",John asked"what do you think?!i got hit by a car,knocked off my motorbike,skidded away from it",i say. "it'll have to be X Rayed",he says."car now"Brian says.I sat in the back,sulking.

Kareem had to come....."don't even fucking touch me",i snapped."shut up Farrokh,i leave for three years,come to back to an attitude",he says"should fucking expect it when you leave for three years!",i say"Boys!",Brian says.Kareem puts his hand on my arm"don't touch me",i say."i don't even want to talk to you,you left for three years,you're an asshole for that!",i yelled at him,he slapped me.

"Fuck you Kareem",i spat.we got to the hospital,i slapped Kareem hard across the face"i hate you so much",i spat.i went to brian."Kareem slapped me",i say."apologise",Brian says"i'm twenty fucking three,i'm a fucking adult",Kareem says"Now",Brian hissed."you're under my care so is Freddie,apologise,he's your little brother as well as my Brother",Brian says.

"i'll be taking the keys",he took Kareem's keys to his car."Brian?Can you carry me?",i pout,he gave in.he held me like a baby,i rest my head on his shoulder.we got to X Ray.after,Brian carried me."well,its sprained,if you like Freddie you can pick the colour of the splint",John offered,he ruffled my hair."i have pink,blue,green,purple,rainbow",he says"mm blue",i smile.

"its gonna be tight",i nodded."i'm glad you're actually talking to me",he teased.he put it on my right wrist"go pick a toy"he smiles,"Really?!",i ask"mhmm,since you were brave",he says.he helped me down.its filled with Teddy bears and other soft toys."you can choose any one you want",John says,i picked out a cuddly bear.i hug John"you're welcome Freddie",he says,picking me up.

i wrap my arms around his neck,my legs around his waist.I'm like a child when it comes to being disciplined.We got home,"John?C....Could you braid my hair?",i ask"of course Freddie",he smiled,i sat in front of him.he softly brushed my hair out.before separating it and braiding it."look at you,you look so cute",Brian says,i blushed.

"come on,we'll go fix up your bike",john says"i'd like that",i smile.Brian could bond with Kareem."ah a Honda RVF400 ",he says"yep,Brian got it for me,still doesn't trust me",i say.

"well,we can repaint it",he says"oh hell yeah",i say,i picked out the colours."nice choice",John says."John,when did you and my brother meet?",i ask"its a long story",he says.we got to repainting the bike,i have a mask on to stop me breathing in the fumes.

spray painted over the Honda logo."looking good",he says.it dried quickly."Brian!i'm going out!",i say"are you sure you'll be okay driving?",Brian asked,i nodded"i'll have John driving behind me",i say.

I got my keys back,changed into another jacket,i have jeans and a T shirt on,i got on my bike,started it,got my helmet on."ready to go?",John asked,i nodded,he got in his car,i went off first.got pulled over at sixth street.got my licence and registration out,took off the helmet."Licence and Registration?",i know the officer"oh officer Brooklyn",i smile"long time no see",i say"Freddie?!",i nodded"you've grown"he smiled"i'm seventeen",i say."last time you saw me ,i was fifteen,on my brothers bike",i say,i hand him my licence and registration,John had pulled over as well.

"Well everything checks out,apart from a DUI,i'm going to give you,",he drug tested me and breathalysed me."0.0,clean,but",he says"i've had painkillers,sprained my wrist",i say."mhmm",he hums.i got a DUI,"i'll be making a call to your brother young man",he says"whatever you say Brook",i smile,he hugged me"nice seeing you",he says"you too!",i smile.

"if i were you,i'd check up on Brian",i grinned.he nodded.i got on my bike,helmet on"What the fuck was that?",John asked"an old friend,we have on going joke between us,i never get a DUI,i get off with it free of charge unless i'm over the limit or under the influence of Cocaine or Marijuana"i say.i rode to the mountain top,John followed me. 

i stood with my bike,George rode up"hey baby",i smile"hey",he kissed me"i love you",i say"i love you too",he says."Who's this?",John asked"this is George....my uh boyfriend",i say.

Since Brooklyn patrols streets,sixth,fifth and third.....George knew what i was thinking,we rode off together."Kill switch!",i laugh."Asshole!",he laughed."fucker!",i grinned,i rode ahead

we went to _3rd street._ We were pulled over.i rode away,George followed me"i'm going to sixth",i say.

My phone went off"George,we gotta get back now",i say,i got back,ran inside"Kar Kar?!",i yelled"he's gone,he left",Brian says."its my fault",i say.i left,i went to fifth street,sat on the sidewalk,with my bike behind me.i saw officer Brooklyn pull over."you okay?",he asked."My bio brother fucked off",i say.

I caught sight of his car"give me a few",i say,i got on my bike"Oi!Kareem!",i yelled,window rolled down.i got him to pull over"out now",i say."shut up Farrokh",he says"No",i say."i'm sorry",i say."i got upset,you were gone for three years",i say."I know,i'm sorry for that,it couldn't be helped.I'm staying for a few months",he says,he picked me up,"I love you",i say."I love you too baby brother",he smiled.

I got back on my bike,rode off,he followed me,i revved my bike,warning him.Never.fucking.hit my bike.i went off into 4th Avenue away from Boulevard.went to Target,to fill up,i took off the helmet.Kareem had followed me so had Officer Brooklyn,i had a few beers.well three.

Shit.I hand Kareem my keys,got my licence out,registration."hands up!",Brooklyn says,i do,stood away from the bike.he sat me in the back of his cop car.he breathalysed me.".09",he says"over the limit",he says.i hand him my registration"i'm definitely phoning tour brother",he says"don't have to",i say,Kareem walked over"he's my bio brother",i say.

"he's been driving behind me the whole time",i say."don't make me arrest you",Brooklyn warned"sprained wrist,don't make my pain worse",i say.i sat on the bike."i'm still calling Brian",Brooklyn says,i nodded,Kareem wrapped an arm around me."love you",i say."i love you too,Jigar,aap meree duniya ke lie prakaash hain(you are the light to my world)",he says.


	2. Double trouble

**_(Translation:A hundred rubies, sitting side by side,In many groups, in an order and with discipline,A hundred rubies, sitting side by side,In many groups, in an order and with discipline,Each of them is colourful and is shining,There is a white heart in each one's breast,My,Together, in some soft cloth,Both sour and sweat, and also juicy,Red and beautiful, it's a pomegranate.)_ **

**_ June 13th 1990,Tuesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"say it again!",i pout"No",Kareem says"please Kar Kar?",i ask"No",he says.

"sau maanik, ek saath baithekaee samoohon mein, ek kram mein aur anushaasan ke saathsau maanik, ek saath baithekaee samoohon mein, ek kram mein aur anushaasan ke saathunamen se pratyek rangeen hai aur chamak raha haihar ek ke stan mein ek saphed dil hota haimere bhagavaan ne maanik lapete hainsaath mein, kisee mulaayam kapade meinkhatta aur paseena donon, aur rasadaar bheelaal aur sundar, yah ek anaar hai,",Kareem sang.

its a Hundred Rubies,he always use to sing it to me."i love you",i say",i say"i love you too",he says. Brian showed up"keys",he says"Kareem has them",i say."you are in trouble when we get home",i nodded,i got my keys back,Brian had to drive in front of me,i saw George being surrounded by police,i lane split,i rode up to them"What's going on?!",i ask."they're trying to arrest me,i'm not over the limit,i'm not under the influence,i'm eighteen!",he says"legal age",he says.

he hands me his registration"No wonder,there's a fuck up,your reg number is one digit from someone they're actually looking for",i say,i helped George get his bike kick started"you're welcome",i say.i got on mine,we rode together.

we got to a cross road.it was green for us,we went forward,i got fucking hit again,but jumped onto the grass,curling up to protect my head."i'm fine!",i say,"Watch out!",George yelled,my bike,i moved."Shit!",i scream.i was stuck under my bike,George ran over."i'm stuck and it hurts",i say.Kareem ran over too.

he helped George get my bike off me.Kareem carefully got me onto my back."hurts so much",i say"i know it does,Beta",he says"shut up",i say."only mama calls me that",i say."mama wants to see you,she's been talking to brian",he says.he called an ambulance."Kar,it hurts",i say"don't cry,i know it hurts",he says,he sat with me,stroking my hair."it hurts so bad",i sniffle"i know baby brother,i know,you'll be okay,i promise",he says.

**_ June 14th 1990,Wednesday _ **

"Good Morning",i look to my left,Kareem.i was in hospital of course."how're you feeling?",he asked"tired",i say"your leg is in a cast,it was fucking crushed",he says,i nodded.he kissed my forehead"don't go",i say"i'm not going anywhere,but i do have a surprise for you",he says,he helped me sit up,dimming the lights for me.

Our Biological parents came in"m....Mama?papa?",i say,tearing up"beta",she says.she hugged me"you've grown",she says."i'm seventeen mama",i sniffle.papa hugged me.i wipe my eyes.i was allowed to go home,i hugged Kareem tightly"i love you",i say"I love you too Freddie,so much",he says,he helped me walk with my crutches,

well,we gave up,he pushed me to his car,my bike's fucked.he put me in the car.We got home,he carried me inside"We're home!",he calls out."my legs fucked",i say,Brian and John walked in."Well?",john asked"legs crushed,so i'm stuck in a cast for a week",i say. "My bikes fucked,Kareem surprised me with visit from my bio parents",i say.

Brian took me to my room.

**_ June 21st 1990,Monday _ **

i got my cast off,its healed,but i can't ride for a few days."Freddie?have you thought about Military college yet?",Brian asked"mm,i'll go BUT i want Kareem to get me everyday after school",i say"Deal",Brian says,kissing my cheek."Kareem will probably be there",Brian says"i know",i say."i'll be happy if he is",i giggle,"go get dressed,uniform is on your bed,",i nodded.

i changed into it.tied the laces,walked downstairs."you look so handsome",he says,John came in"we have to get a picture!",he says,they do.

I let Brian gel my hair,its a side part."handsome",he says."ready to go?",John asked"yup",i smile,i grabbed Snowy's leash.

My anxiety was already high,i let Snowy lay on my lap."Brian,John,i'm scared",i say."its okay",John says."its gonna be okay,i promise,even i went to Military to school",he says"What",i say"yeah ,i did,i was a brat too",he says."its so bad",he says".They are strict.punishments are harsh",i nodded.we pulled up after an hour."you can do this",John says,he came with me into the headmasters office.Well Sergeant.

"its okay Freddie,deep breaths for me",John says,i do,"there you go",he says.we walked into the Sergeants office."Deacon?back again are we?",he wasn't lying"not for me,for this one",John says,i was blushing with embarrassment.

"he's nervous,he does have anxiety",John says."I've looked over his records",Sergeant says."Sergeant Lawson",he says."pleasure to meet you sir",i say.Fuck.

"John",i say.i blacked out,my anxiety had spiked way to high,i started coming round on the floor."Freddie,you okay?",John asked"mm",i hum.i stayed on the floor,Sergeant let me,i knew i would faint if i stood up again.

"isn't your brother Lieutenant Bulsara?",he asked me"first name Kareem?Then yes",i say.i stood up."well,you'll fit right in",Sergeant Lawson says."since you've attended here before Deacon,show him around",i was trying not to laugh at Johns blushing.he showed me around."John,what if i don't fit in",i mutter"you will Freddie,this is the top Military school in Phoenix",he says.

"since i did attend here,i'm allowed to monitor you",i nodded"breathe first",he says.he hands me a couple pills,i took them"better?",i nodded,i waited for John since Brian was taking Snowy home."i'm ready",i say.

"hold on,i've seen Kareem",i grin"hey!Bulsara!",John calls out.Kareem turned around."shut up",he hissed."attitude",John warned"i'm allowed",he says."I'm a Commissioned officer",he says."i earned my rank",he says.Kareem walked me to class "be lucky i'm monitoring most classes"John says,i nodded."words",he says"yes sir",i tease"its yes Officer",he says"you're not the cops",i say."Cadet Freddie"he warned."yes officer",i say.

"I'll let you off",he says.he had changed."i'm doing part time at the hospital,part time here",i nodded again.i had to pass all the tests.the first is a taser test.John and Kareem held onto my arms,John was careful of my wrist,i bit my lip feeling the taser hit my back,i went down.

i took deep breaths.they helped me up."you did well",John says."bared through it",i smile.Kareem slapped me hard on the back,"Kareem",i hissed."watch where you hit",i say.

"sorry",he says.i let John look."you're still bruised from a week ago",he says"i know,its just tender",i say.I had to do an Assault course."when you're ready",John says"yes sir",i teased him again."and Start",Kareem says.

I was done in under three minutes,exhausted.Sergeant Lawson came out."Attention!",i knew i was gonna hate it here."Sir yes sir!",i hate this already with my anxiety spiking,my heart pounding.Black spots were invading my vision.I collapsed.

**_ three hours later,The hospital _ **

I started coming round,"Freddie?",Brian.I look at him."How're feeling?",he asked."Don't know",i say."you had a bad anxiety attack and collapsed",Kareem says,walking in,i sat up.i discharged myself,i left,grabbed my keys off Brian's dashboard.grabbed my Helmet from the boot,jacket too,he has my bike with him well a new one,i took it.

I rode off and up onto the mountain.i sat there as the sun started to set."Freddie bear",Brian"go away",i say."no",he says"what's wrong?",he asked,"i want to leave George,yes George and i are dating",i say."how do i tell him?",i ask.

i heard the roar of George's bike,Brian wraps his arm around me."Mikey,i don't think we should see each other anymore",i say."i'm sorry",i say."fuck you then",he says."George,i did truly love you,but i don't think we should see each other anymore",i say.he left,scratching the side of my bike,i threw a rock at him,hit his bike.i rode away,brian followed in the car.I got pulled over on 8th street.

"yes officer?",i say"are you aware you're speeding?",he asked"yes officer",i say.i took off the helmet."May i ask why?",he just did."getting away from an ex boyfriend",i say."Licence and registration",he asked for it,i hand it over,george pulled up."Fucker",he says"piss off Michael",i snapped.

i got my licence back and registration.i got my helmet back on,gloves on,i rode off,Brian followed me.i signalled for brian to pull over.he does.i got off my bike"he fucking didn't",i growled."he's fucked up my suspension!",i say,I grabbed a rock,walked to George,fucked with his bike"asshole!",i say.

we got into a fight.Brian pulled me off him.I rode home,put my bike in the garage.walked inside"hey",John says."my bikes fucked",i say."suspension?",i nodded"George did it,i left him",i say."We got in a fight",i took off my helmet.

i sat on the counter.John cleaned up my cuts."i know how much George hates me",i say."keys,you're not riding",he says,i hand them over"licence",he says,i hand it over"from now on,i'll be taking you to school",he says.

**_ June 22nd,1990,Tuesday _ **

"Cadet!Get up!",i groaned,i had been sick last night.i curled up in bed,my bedroom light came on."leave me alone",i whimper.it was Kareem."Get up",he says"no,i don't feel to good Kar kar",i say,he put his hand on my forehead."Warm",he says.

John came in."Good morning",he says."what's wrong?",he asked"don't feel so good",i say.he took my temperature"mhmm fever",he says."i want Brian",i say with a whimper"he's in the garage",John says,i walked downstairs"Brimi?",he looked at me"Morning",he says."feel sick",i say

"were you sick last night?"i nodded"Freddie,you still have to go",he says"Brian.i'm sick!",i say."so?",he says."please,i'm sick,i wanna be with my brother,my favourite brother!",i say.

"No,you're still going",he says"go get dressed",he says.i got dressed,grabbed my keys,black helmet,jacket,got on the bike,started it,left.I rode to school.I got there,parked,kick stand down.took off the helmet,took off my jacket,walked into school."Cadet Bulsara!You're late!",oh no,Sergeant Lawson.

"Well?",he asked"Sorry sir",i say.I got a punishment.I had to do fifteen push ups.Out on the training field.in front of Kareem and John and Sergeant Lawson.I had to do it with one hand behind my back."Cadet!",i look up,john"get up",he says."yes sir",i say.

"Cadet bulsara!",Sergeant Lawson yelled"Sir yes sir!",i already hate it.Brian had texted me,Vacation to North Carolina.

We leave tonight.

i bolted it.I rode home."what are you doing home?",Brian asked"i quit",i say."i fucking quit",i say."what do you mean?",Brian asked"I quit Brian! i hate it there",i say.he pulled me to him,"I love you brian",i say"i love you too",he says.he kissed my head.

"i wanna go back to England",i say."I know,so do i",he says."you don't have to go back to that school",he says. 

..........................

**_Spoiler ending_ **

**_Roger and Freddie start dating,get married at the age of Twenty five and Twenty three,_ **

**_They have three kids,one boy,two girls._ **

**_Brian and John get married,Freddie lives with brian over the years before roger cheats on him with George,_ **


End file.
